


mac n' cheese

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chef AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: Junmyeon gave his neighbor, a well known and successful chef, the worst mac n' cheese, and insulted his cooking books.Chanyeol is too nice to say anything about Junmyeon's cooking, and he just finds this whole situation funny.





	mac n' cheese

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at writing something light hearted for once
> 
> this was not read by anyone else so sorry if there are mistakes just let me know and I'll fix them 
> 
> please leave kudos and/or comments
> 
> you can request prompts in the comments 
> 
> thank you for reading!

Chanyeol looked around his new house. He couldn't believe it was finally his. He had had a bit of a bidding war with some other potential buyers, but in the end he had remained successful in getting the house he wanted. It may or may not have had anything to do with the cute and sexy neighbor he had seen during one of the open houses. 

Of course Chanyeol would never be stupid enough to buy a house just because the man of his dreams--his cute neighbor, lived next door. The house really did have all the things he wanted and needed. It was close to his job, it had three rooms, two baths, a great kitchen (which Chanyeol loved) it was great really. So, no, Chanyeol didn't buy this house for the neighbor next door. 

Chanyeol sighed to himself as he looked around his new home, he should've dragged Baekhyun and Chen to come help him out, even if they had just returned from their honeymoon. It would've been better than having to do this alone. Chanyeol made a deal with himself, he didn't have a lot of boxes, just 30 or so, so two boxes a day, three if he was feeling a little crazy and spontaneous. 

The first box Chanyeol unboxed was his books, his cooking books to be more specific. Chanyeol was a chef, and had studied at the best culinary institute for four years. How Chanyeol was fit to be a chef, when he was clumsy, added with the fact that when he got nervous he tended to knock things over, was beyond him. Maybe it was his exquisite food, or maybe his knowledge that led his employers to keep him. But Chanyeol liked to think it was his good looks, and his sexy bod, throw in some talent their too. He would never tell anyone this but every morning before he would go to work, he would look in the mirror, and admire his muscles and good looks for a moment. Then he'd decide that's why they kept him on the team. It wasn't that he was arrogant or a narcissist. He just appreciated his own good looks, had a healthy self esteem. 

But all jokes aside, Chanyeol was actually a very good chef, just clumsy is all. Not to mention Chanyeol was a well known chef too, he had written a few cooking books here and there, and was pretty successful in his field.Chanyeol had opened up his second box which were CDs. He popped one into the CD player and started to dance around his living room. Honestly, this was probably all he would get done for today. He'd have to guilt trip Baekhyun and Chen into helping him the next time he saw them. 

Chanyeol had put in the very first CD he had ever gotten, which was an Aqua CD. It was the one with Barbie Girl on it. Who had gotten him this CD and why completely went over his head if you asked him, but secretly he really enjoyed the song. He had his own house now, so no one would even notice or care or even hear him blasting Barbie Girl. Still Chanyeol gave a look around and upon seeing no one started to scream the lyrics. 

He had just gotten to the chorus part ("I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie worldddd"), in the middle of a particularly hard hip thrust with a weird expression on his face he thought was sexy, when he spotted his hot neighbor in his living room. Chanyeol immediately tripped over his feet and crashed to the floor.

This moment couldn't get any worse. He crawled to his radio, yes crawled, and turned it off. The abrupt silence in his house made the mortification of his current predicament all the more real. By this point he had covered his face in his hands and was blushing uncontrollably. The stranger hadn't said anything yet, he could see the stranger was trying not to laugh. 

So naturally Chanyeol started to do one of the things he did best: ramble. 

"I'm so sorry! I'm so embarrassed. I don't usually do this--well I do, but not when people are here...I promise I'm not that weird I mean maybe a little but I promise I--"

The stranger cut him off with a big smile. It was so bright Chanyeol felt like he was in the presence of an angel. 

"No, no! Don't worry it was my fault. I knocked but you couldn't hear, and the door was open so I walked in, which I don't usually do but I brought you some of my own homemade macaroni and cheese so yeah."

It was the strangers turn to blush.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot, my name is Junmyeon I live next door to you. Nice to meet you."

Now Chanyeol could put a name to the angelic face. Quickly mustering up some of his confidence he quickly got up and tried to act suave. When he got up, he tried to flex his muscles hoping that Junmyeon would see. He didn't go to the gym twice a month for nothing, now did he?

"A beautiful name for a beautiful man." Junmyeon blushed, and said, "Thank you."

"I'm Park. Chanyeol Park." Lord knows why but the next thing he said was a pick up line. 

"If I had to rate you from a 1-10 I would have to give you a 9 because I'm the one you're missing." 

He couldn't stop these bad pick up lines from coming out of him after that. All the while Junmyeon was trying, very hard might I add, not to burst out laughing. 

"If you were a chicken you'd be impeccable." 

Junmyeon let out a laugh at that, which caused Chanyeol to smile and unfortunately keep on going. 

"Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers." Now he could hear Junmyeon's beautiful laugh.

"Excuse me! I think I dropped something my jaw!" As soon as he said it he knew it was the most cringeworthy pick up line he had ever said. 

Junmyeon was hunched over now, his body shaking with laughter. "I have one for you. Charmanders are red, mudkips are blue, if you were a Pokémon I'd choose you."

Chanyeol's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe he found his soulmate, the love of his life. He was sexy and as an added bonus he liked Pokémon too. They were a match made in heaven.

"You got me there Junmyeon." Chanyeol liked the way his name felt on his tongue, he could get used to saying his name all the time. "I thought I had the best pick up lines but you totally just won me over with that last one." Chanyeol, being the extra person he was, pretended to cry and clutched his heart. 

Junmyeon laughed, Chanyeol seemed really silly and funny, and not to mention the obvious, sexy. He had first noticed Chanyeol when the old home owners had done an open house. He thought he would never see him again, but when he saw him that morning he knew he had to gather the courage to talk to him. He had made some of his macaroni and cheese and had made his way over to his neighbors house. Where he had then seen Chanyeol, hip thrusting and screaming the lyrics to Barbie Girl. He honestly couldn't get any cuter than that. He already had Junmyeon's heart, even before all of those cheesy and horrible pick up lines.

Coming back from his thoughts he realized things has been quiet for a moment. He cleared his throat, and scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly. He held out the tray with his food to give to Chanyeol. 

"My initial reason for coming over here was to bring you a welcome to the neighborhood macaroni and cheese. Please enjoy."

Chanyeol quickly grabbed it from Junmyeon's hands and thanked him. 

"So I guess I'll see you around then?" Junmyeon smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'll see you." They awkwardly waved goodbye and then Chanyeol let out a breathe he hadn't even known he'd been holding. 

He sat down on the floor and dragged the box labeled 'utensils' near him. He wanted to taste what his angel had cooked for him. When Chanyeol took off the aluminum foil he couldn't tell what hit him first. The horrible smell emanating from whatever this contraption was or how burnt it looked. Chanyeol always the optimist popped a bite of into his mouth. Chanyeol prided himself in having a great gag reflex, but even the best gag reflex would've gagged if they had tasted what Chanyeol just put in his mouth. Chanyeol immediately spit out the food in his mouth. 

So his angel definitely could NOT cook. When they got married he'd have to do all the cooking. Not that he minded. He was starving but he couldn't be impolite to his angel and order takeout! What if Junmyeon saw him and never forgave him?! So that night he ate a pack of skittles he had brought before the move as a snack. 

That night he went to bed literally hungry too lazy to cook something of his own, but figuratively he was full at the thought of what this could turn into. Junmyeon seemed to like him, now Chanyeol just needed to do something about it.

•••• 

The next day, Sunday, Chanyeol decided he would bring Junmyeon back his tray. It was around six o'clock in the evening when Junmyeon heard a knock on his door. He quickly ran to open it, and immediately smiled seeing Chanyeol. 

"Hi neighbor what brings you here?" Junmyeon gave him his best smile, the one he knew won over men and women, practically anyone.

Chanyeol tried to remain calm. How was it possible that Junmyeon could look that good? His smile was blinding and breathtakingly gorgeous. Forcing himself to remain calm, he calmly said, 

"I wanted to bring back your tray that you bought me yesterday."

"Oh did you finish it all already?" Junmyeon smiled at him. 

"It was great." Chanyeol tried not to gag at the still too fresh memory of what it had tasted like. He wouldn't be surprised if you would've told him he had a pained look on his face. "I still have some, I saved it for later." Which was partially true. Chanyeol had saved it for later. He didn't want to make Junmyeon feel bad in case he might happen to walk by his garbage on garbage pick up day and see it. This was a little silly too, but it was the first thing Junmyeon gave him, shoot him for being a little sentimental. He treasured anything Junmyeon gave him. But there was no way in hell he was going to actually eat it. He would throw it away--eventually. Or maybe he could prank Baekhyun or Chen, or maybe even his coworkers. That would be funny, he let out a small smile at that. 

He hadn't even realized Junmyeon had been talking to him. "-in?" 

"I'm sorry can you repeat that again?" Chanyeol was flustered, and he didn't want Junmyeon to think he was ignoring him. 

"Do you want to come in? I just made some tuna casserole." 

Chanyeol eyes may or may not have started tearing up at the thought of eating his food again, but nevertheless he accepted Junmyeon's offer and made his way into his house. 

Junmyeon's house was beautifully decorated. It was simple, yet still had a splash of color to it. "Your home is beautiful." 

"Thank you. I know it's pretty simple but I like it."

They made their way into the kitchen and Chanyeol sat at the dining table. Junmyeon served them both a good sized piece. Chanyeol was praying that this wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as his macaroni. Before he could take a bite, Junmyeon took one and immediately spit it out. 

"God that's terrible. I tried this new recipe from this new cooking book I got. It's from this well known chef named Park Chanyeol, but apparently he can't be that good because his recipes suck."

Chanyeol wanted to laugh. "My recipes aren't bad, are you sure you didn't miss a step from my directions?"

Watching the look of realization dawn on Junmyeon's face did it for Chanyeol. He started to laugh really hard, slapping his knees, and almost falling off his chair.

Junmyeon started to apologize profusely. "Oh my god, oh my god, I hope I didn't offend you. I'm pretty sure I missed a step, I am a terrible cook actually. Wait--that means I gave my mediocre mac n' cheese to a well known chef?!"

Chanyeol had stopped laughing, but was still grinning at Junmyeon having his own existential crisis in his kitchen. 

Chanyeol put his hand on Junmyeon's to calm him, that did the trick.

"No hard feelings." They stared at each other for a moment and before either of them could realize, they were both moving forward, and closing the distance.

The kiss was as amazing as Chanyeol expected it to be. It was a slow moving of their lips. One long kissed turned into tiny pecks, until they pulled apart. Both were red in the face and grinning widely. 

Chanyeol put his forehead on Junmyeon's, "It's ok, I have time to teach you how to make edible macaroni and cheese and tuna casserole, no worries."

Junmyeon blushed at that and buried his face into Chanyeol's neck. 

Let's say Junmyeon didn't really get cooking lessons that night. What he got was way better...

 

He got an edible meal, that he could actually stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it please don't forget to comment your suggestions/prompts, etc.


End file.
